Cooking?
by Blackfang64
Summary: What is so interesting that has got Mai and Nao listening on Natsuki's conversation? "Oh Natsuki, I never knew you were this good at it" ShizNat humour


**Author: I'm happy to say the next chapter of 'Oneechan' has been finished and is currently being edited so stay tune fans, in the mean time enjoy this little ShizNat humour! **

**-0-0-**

"So what did you say Natsuki was doing Nao?" a carrot topped hair girl asked looking back at her flame haired companion.

"Beats me Mai, she said she was cooking something for us though" Nao replied reaching for the door knob her hand hovered just before the door knob to the strange sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"What was that?" Mai looked at Nao who just shrugged her shoulders before opening the door slowly. The noises grew louder as the duo crept along the hallway wall before stopping outside of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to do this Shizuru, I could do it if you want" Nao and Mai looked to each other before laying back against the wall listening in on the conversation.

"That's sweet Natsuki, but I'm sure I'm ready for it"

"Damn, Shizuru and Natsuki are going to-" Nao was cut off by the voice from the next room.

"Can I have a try at it Shizuru, I'll be gentle I promise"

"Fufufu, Natsuki looks so cute when she's begging. Very well, just go easy"

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Mai asked, feeling a huge amount of blood rushing to her head finding Nao in the same situation as her.

"Would Natsuki like a taste?"

"Mmm, it tastes so sweet Shizuru"

"They are, damn they sound hot" Nao whispered to Mai cracking a small Cheshire grin.

"Oh Natsuki, I never knew you were this good at it"

"I've had practice from the master of course"

"Mai is your nose bleeding?" Nao pointed out a small trail of blood dripping down from Mai's nose.

"I'm sure Natsuki's ready to use this"

"Shizuru I'm not a kid anymore, just let me use it now"

"What do you think Natsuki's going to use?" Mai turned to know who just use her fingers imitating what Shizuru was going to do. Mai of course was quick to blush at this.

"My Natsuki, I didn't know you could push it that deep"

"Neither did I, I guess this thing's deeper than it looks"

"You don't want to know" Nao whispered to Mai who just nodded in reply.

"Oh Natsuki, I'm think I'm gonna-"

"Just wait a little longer Shizuru, I'm almost there"

"That's it I can't take any more"

"Nao, wait-" Mai tried to stop the Flamenette from rushing past only to fail as Nao exposed her presence. Mai could see Nao's jaw hanging low at the sight before her peeking her curiosity.

"Oh Nao, you're here early. You there Mai?" called the voice from the other room. Approaching form behind the wall, Mai stared over at the sight before her.

A tall cobalt haired girl stood holding a knife covered in a pink icing whilst the other hand was occupied by a piping bag. Standing beside her was a tall girl with long honey chestnut hair and crimson eyes smiling happily with her hands on either side of a plate holding a cake covered in pink icing.

"What are you two doing?" Nao asked still locked in the previous pose.

"What does it look like spider, we're making a cake" Natsuki replied.

"But why were you saying those things?" Natsuki looked at Mai with a weird look before Shizuru picked up on Mai's question.

"Well you see Tokiha-san me and Natsuki were deciding on how should pipe the icing onto the cake. I wanted to do it but Natsuki just looked to cute that I couldn't say no to letting her pipe the icing" Shizuru smiled innocently before putting the cake aside wrapping her arms around Natsuki's sides. "I gave Natsuki a taste of the icing before taking note of how well she had been piping the icing, I had been teaching her how to cook and I was amazed by how well she had progressed. When she was done she wanted to cut the cake but I couldn't trust her with a knife"

"You can't trust me with a knife; I still can't trust you when you're holding a Negi"

"Anyway, while Natsuki was cutting the cake she seemed to be taking her time as we realised the cake was a lot thicker than we thought and Natsuki hadn't cut that deep into the cake. After all that the cake looked so tasty I just wanted to eat it but Natsuki wouldn't let me"

"She's had a sweet tooth ever since I brought gummy bears into our, ahem 'games'"

"So that's it, you two just made a cake" Nao asked still looking not to convince.

"Can we try it?" Mai asked staring hungrily over at the cake.

"Ara, I guess you'll have to wait until Natsuki's had a few beers-"

"The cake I mean"

"Oh the cake, sure. We'll just clean ourselves up and you guys can dig in" Shizuru replied before pushing the confused Natsuki out of the room.

"Shizuru what are you-" Shizuru placed a finger over Natsuki's lips before pointing back over at the kitchen. Peeking from around the corner, the duo watched the scene unfold as Nao pushed Mai against the wall before locking lips with her. "What the?"

"Looks like our little cooking session got those two fired up"

"How did our cooking session do that? Wait since when have they-?"

"A few months now, you didn't notice?"

"No one tells me anything. Oh well, this is kind of fun to watch"

"Ara"

**-0-0-**

**Author: Yes, they were making a cake, were you expecting that? Ah, I love combining food with ShizNat, next to Natsuki in a puppy costume it's a deadly mix. Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
